


Amber Shores

by lionhart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Child Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionhart/pseuds/lionhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raivis Galante is a shy, young Latvian boy who is secretly being abused by his stepfather. He is an absolute mess and finds solace in writing poetry. After living in the same apartment block for two years, Raivis eventually befriends Eduard Von Bock, a very studious seventeen year old who likes to mind his own business and avoid trouble at all costs. As Eduard slowly discovers just what kind of life Raivis lives, he learns a whole new definition of the word trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amber Shores

Two years.

For two _whole_ years there was nothing but simple glances exchanged. That being said, even eye-contact was a rarity. No polite nods, no ‘hellos’, no ‘pardons’ or ‘how are yous?’. Just awkward, suffocating silences in the lift and eyes glued to the ground as they passed each other in the corridor.

That was until a cold, yet sunny day in early November when autumn had showered the ground in a sea of golden brown leaves. It was Raivis’ favourite time of the year. The amber colours that literally surrounded him reminded him of home; it always left him feeling incredibly nostalgic and his heart weighed heavy in his chest, but he supposed he liked the feeling. He enjoyed the feeling of melancholy, knowing all too well that it was extremely maladaptive to cling onto such a negative emotion. But for someone who enjoyed pain, he really did not care. Even though he knew that anyone would have thought of him as insane.

Maybe he _was_ insane.

“Watch it! Oh for god sakes,”

And clumsy.

“I’m s-so, so, sorry!” Raivis scrambled to the ground to pick up the papers that had scattered across the pavement, not caring for the fact that his piping hot coffee had spilt all down his front and was burning quite painfully, “A-ah…I’m s-sorry there is some coffee on one of your documents, p-please forgive me….” he rambled on, feeling his face heat up with embarrassment because he loathed how careless he could be, even when he tried so hard to be more attentive. His hands trembled vigorously, hindering his desperate attempts at trying to grab hold of the papers before an autumn breeze could sweep them away.

“Never mind,” a pale hand brushed across his own as the other male grabbed hold of his papers, “Just let me do it.”

Raivis did as he was told and stood up, knowing that he would probably only make matters worse. It was always the case. He couldn’t quite refrain from shaking and when Raivis recognised the male in front of him, his face flushed red again. It was Eduard, the boy who lived only two doors down. The boy who had never spoken as much as one word to him in the two years he had been living there. It was then that Raivis felt even more foolish and embarrassed, because he hadn’t just bumped into any old stranger that with any luck he would never see again, he had bumped into someone he would see on a regular basis, and now he would suffer every time he passed the boy because he would be forever reminded of this awkward incident.

 _Just my luck_ , he thought bitterly to himself. Luck had never been on Raivis’ side.

“It’s okay. I think my homework is safe after all.” Eduard spoke again a few moments later.

“T-thank, thank goodness!” Raivis replied and smiled anxiously. However, the green eyes behind a pair of glasses did not look as relieved as he felt, and they looked down on him, as if scrutinising him. It was at that moment that Raivis knew he had to get away, because his nerves couldn’t cope.

Eduard watched the smaller male climb the stairs to the entrance of the block of flats where they both lived and noticed how the jittery boy stumbled on the last step before disappearing inside the building.

With a sigh, Eduard walked towards the apartment block but stopped when out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a folded piece of paper on top of the leaves. He bent down and picked it up to make sure that it did not belong to him. When he unfolded it, he knew immediately that the messy scrawl was certainly not his own, but his eyes could not help but read what was written down on the paper:  

_My soul is tired,_  


_My body is tired,_  


_And it aches._  


_The waves of life wear me down,_

_crushing my bones._

_And I slowly rot._  


  


_._  


_._  


_._

_Like a long lost piece of amber,_  


_I long for the Baltic shore._  


  


For a while, Eduard just stared up at the top of the stairs where he had last seen the small boy and a frown formed across his face. It might have been two years too late, but maybe it was about time he started talking to Raivis.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who didn't know, it is a very common sight for amber to be washed up along the shores of the Baltic coast, that's where I got the idea for the title 'Amber Shores'. 
> 
> Anyways, I haven't written Hetalia in such a long time and I've never actually written anything for EstLat before, so forgive me if this is really crappy. I just couldn't control the urge to sit down and write something EstLat related especially since there is so few fics for these two.


End file.
